


Spellwrought Bonds

by Oyee



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Memory Loss, Multi, No Arthas n Sylvanas are not shipped in this, No spoilers in the tags, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Serious Injuries, Suffer Well, have fun, lily boy and tulip lady, mom of boy, my sis told me to put in the next tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyee/pseuds/Oyee
Summary: The Lich King's power is waning and Sylvanas Windrunner, ever the source of complications for the Scourge, breaks free of control, forming the resistance of the would be Forsaken. Inevitably, the self-proclaimed Banshee Queen and the Lich King's champion are forced to face off when Sylvanas ambushes Arthas. Their whole world turns upside down when a powerful spell blasts them, melting away the memories of past months, if not a whole year. The now disoriented Ranger General Sylvanas is staring back at a shocked Crown Prince Arthas through her taut bow. Her own arrow is sticking out of the man's shoulder. The wind, the season, everything is very wrong about this predicament, as the two confused warriors find themselves surrounded by growling monsters. Growling monsters they recognised as soldiers of two sides, just seconds ago.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil & Sylvanas Windrunner, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Spellwrought Bonds

_...I'm pleased to report that our forward agent had made considerable headway in grooming the naive Prince for his assigned purpose, and while it came at a steep price, the Prince willingly answered the mourneblade's call. The agent's demise in Northrend was a bitter reminder of the fickleness of strong willed living agents, but his machinations paid off wondrously in the reformation of these demaines of your choosing into a new plaguelands. I'm also delighted to inform you that despite some of the setbacks I'm forced to elaborate on below, due to Ner'zhul's meddling, that his future replacement has successfully moved crucial pieces in place for us during the siege of the World Tree. We can finally begin the last phases of the Titans' entrapment, and possibly, cause great damage to the ranks of Light in the process._

_As I have mentioned earlier in previous reports, Ner'zhul amassed a sizeable force under the banner of the Scourge after we have provided him the prince. I need to inform you, that the mourneblade's chains to it's host may be more akin to a traditional bond, than the binding curse we were expecting. The prince answered to the sword with a conviction to his duties, a notion mournblades react to positively, which may explain his greater aptitude for free will. It is this that lead to our momentary failure to maintain supervision here, and the suitable martial prowess that made us choose this mortal as replacement in the first place. He has taken the lost city of Lordareon from us, foolishly fighting on the frontlines with the four horsemen he and the lich picked. Failure, but only momentarily. With Ner'zhul's wavering power, I gladly inform you that we have once again reestablished our hold, and the prince's forces have been drained. Many of the Scourge are back under our control._

_Another entertaining development is the banshee Sylvanas' unnoticed mutiny. While I would much rejoice in seeing the willful prince's humiliation, the expected altercation could easily lead to the destruction of a few decades' work. I'm not short on alternatives should such an event come to pass. Yet I need to ask, if I should have it interrupted in spirit of not loosing our hard claimed assets for the overarching plan?_

_As ever, we continue our preparations for your unpercievable motive. The indoctrination of these lands continue on with precision and our outmost guile._

_I remain, as always, your faithful servant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21-03-14 Fixed a typo with Ner'zhul's name.   
> 21-03-15 Chapter progress:


End file.
